disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
CDA
The Child Detection Agency (or CDA for short) are a group of monsters from Disney/Pixar's 2001 film Monsters, Inc. They wear biohazard suits throughout the film. CDA Agent 001 is Roz, as revealed towards the film's climax. Appearances ''Monsters University The CDA makes an appearance in ''Monsters University. Following Mike and Sulley's intrusion in the Human World, emergency was declared and the CDA was dispatched to take charge of the situation. Roz is seen overseeing the operation. ''Monsters, Inc. They are a CIA-like group whose main job is to search and take away and/or destroy any type of children contaminant. They come in a wide variety of forms and all wear bio-hazard suits, for fear of contamination. If any human object appears in the Monster World, they arrive to destroy it and decontaminate anyone who come in contact with such objects. The CDA is first seen arriving at the Monsters, Inc. factory after Jerry calls the agents upon hearing Charlie's alert about a child's sock on George Sanderson's back. The agents arrive at the factory to remove the sock, which is then destroyed into smithereens, and its remains are vacuumed up. Then the agents decontaminate George by shaving his fur off, having him showered, and placing a cone on his head. Waternoose also implied that the CDA had previously been dispatched to the factory at least a month earlier, presumably for the same reason as the recent dispatch. The agents are seen again arriving at Harryhausen's after the Bartender calls the CDA about a human girl nicknamed Boo in the restaurant. They arrive at the restaurant and round-up almost every patron, including Celia Mae, for decontamination, and they envelop the restaurant in a gigantic blue force field. The CDA deployed in full force when all of Monstropolis became aware of the incidents of Boo's invasion into the Monster World, and the Monsters, Inc. facility was thoroughly searched for evidence. As Sulley tries to get Boo who accidentally loses a piece of her monster costume after falling into the trashcan, two of the CDA members ask Sulley for an autograph to give to Bethany, the daughter of agent 00002 which follows a piece of the costume being dumped with the trash. Upon learning that Mike and Sulley are the ones who have brought Boo in, Mr. Waternoose tried to have the CDA arrest Mike and Sulley so that he could take Boo and forcefully extract screams from her, but they ultimately turned on him and arrested him when they learned that Waternoose would kidnap thousands of children to satisfy his own agenda because of Mike's video recordings in the simulation room. When Sulley discovers that laugh is more powerful than scream, the Child Detection Agency no longer exists. In place of it, comes the '''Comedy Detention Agency'. Their job also changes to solving if a joke is funny or not. Similarly, they also were responsible for acting as ushers for the company musical play "Put that thing back where it came from or so help me." Disney Parks The CDA characters are seen in various parades. CDA agents are also seen in the rides Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor and Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek. Trivia *Their decontamination methods are often painful. *Their name (Child Detection Agency) may be a take on the CIA (Central Intelligence Agency). *It is unknown what they look like under their biohazard suits. Even so, they resemble various "species" of monsters, so speculations can be made. *The CDA may also be the monsters' equivalent of the police, especially the SWAT (Special Weapons And Tactics) or the FBI. *The signal for the CDA, 2319, may be a reference to the letters "W" and "S", which are the 23rd and 19th letters of the Latin alphabet. WS may stand for "white sock", a common threat to monsters, which can only be ridden by the CDA. W and S are also the initials of Mike and Sulley's last names (Wazowski and Sullivan). *The organization bears many similarities to the real life CDC (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention), due to their uniform (hazmat suits) and the nature of their work. *There may be at least 99,999 members of the CDA since their uniforms display five-digit numerals. *There are at least six different CDA body types. *Many of them have the same number, but this is an error. Gallery CDA Transport.jpg CDA Walkie Talkie.jpg|Body type 1: One head with five lenses and four arms CDA.jpg|The CDA being interviewed in Monsters, Inc. CDA Roz.jpg|Roz wearing a CDA buttoned sweater bandicam 2013-03-16 23-43-32-984.jpg|The CDA as they appear in Monsters, Inc. (PS2) MU-CDA-trailer_3.jpg|Body type 2: Two heads with one eye on each and two arms Asking Sulley for an autograph.jpg|The CDA asks Sulley for an autograph Caught in the act.jpg|The CDA with Mike in the simulation room Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.55.56 PM.png|Hubba-hubba! So much for a magic trick... Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Character groups Category:Heroes Category:Monsters University characters Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Creatures